


Christmas Gestures

by allislaughter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve, and a certain pair are alone together, enjoying each others' company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gestures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel/gifts), [KoruLunan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/gifts).



They were alone in the rec room late into the evening, after others had left for their quarters like children anticipating Christmas morning. Indeed, a good portion of the ship, mainly rooms like the one they were in where frivolous decoration would not hinder work, had been claimed by tinsel and baubles, trees and figurines, all for the holiday. Other rooms dedicated themselves for the other year-end holidays, but the doctor found comfort in _that_ rec room with _those_ decorations and with the only other person being a Vulcan who looked upon the holidays with respect but nonobservance.

That didn’t matter to either of them, however, and they sat beside each other, conversing at a whisper as if not to wake up the children, the doctor laughing lightly and taking occasional sips from the hot chocolate held in his hands. At one point, a hand slipped off the mug and offered itself to the Vulcan. The Vulcan let his own hand meet with the doctor’s, fingers pressing together before the Vulcan explored further.

The doctor’s hand emanated warmth, both from the remnants of the hot ceramic he had held and from his natural body heat, a pleasant contrast to the Vulcan’s cold blood. The Vulcan traced the lines in the doctor’s palm and then trailed to the back of his hand, sliding up to run his fingers over his knuckles. A sharp coolness of smooth metal interrupted the warm flesh as the Vulcan met with the doctor’s ring, and he felt along the rim of it in a short bout of curiosity as he could feel the doctor smiling at him.

The Vulcan continued on, inspecting the joints of the doctor’s digits. To his surprise, the doctor slipped his hand under the Vulcan’s curled fingers and lifted them up, meeting his lips to the back of them in a human gesture, but one with meaning for the Vulcan.

With the mug set aside, the Doctor wrapped his warm hands around the Vulcan’s cold ones, rubbing his thumb across their backs for some time. Soon after, they both stood together, their hands parting at last as they themselves parted with well-wishes for good sleep and a merry Christmas.

The Vulcan stopped the doctor at the door and motioned above them. The doctor glanced up to the white berries hanging down and then back to the Vulcan who quickly pressed their lips together in a human gesture with meaning for the doctor. They parted once more, the Vulcan giving the barest of a smile, but one he knew the doctor would see.

“Good night, Ashayam.”

“Merry Christmas, Spock.”


End file.
